quelmarrealmfandomcom-20200213-history
Edna's Diary
This is the written account of Edna's recent adventuring according to her diary. The Choir of Hell's Angels Dear Diary, I came to town with some very interesting people only to find that the city was under alert. So I joined the Free Defenders and our group went on our way. We ended up helping some poor merchant get out of the way of those pesky Banites and earned our group title: The Choir of Hell's Angels! -Edna P.S. I added the hell part because it sounded cooler, but our little secret okay? Is this a Joke? Dear Diary, My 'spring awakening' hit me again and carried my feet to the door of The Cloak and Stagger, and trouble stumbled in. Literally. Two fire genasi, a halfling, and a Rakshasa disguised as child stumbled into a bar should be the beginning of a bad joke one of my patrons tell me on slow evenings, but instead it very quickly became reality. Midnight, a fire genasi, claimed to have had a dream in with Kosuth had given her a pendant which could quell a magical crown's fury and end the fireless circumstance that had befallen Galik. It sounded just as crazy to me then as it does now, but Autumn had just settled in after a particularly bad night and I would have given anything to save Galik from another night of destruction like the one before. So I guess I'm in this one for the long haul? -Edna P.S. I attached my brand new Free Defender badge to the next page. Guess I'm part of a club now? A Fool's Errand Dear Diary, We managed to track the crown and its bearer, a dwarf by the name of Thriskarn, to a burned down mansion on the other side of town. There, we met an investigator who gave us more information on the matter, before suddenly refusing to help. We were left with no choice, but to take him hostage! Okay, I admit that Winter was showing her teeth a little and we didn't have to, but it seemed like it at the time. We then got chased down by the militia when he got loose, so I guess we got what we deserved? The team got split and I ended up running into a few other members of the Choir. So we teamed up to head toward our next lead: The Ishtishian Temple of Galik. Apparently the crown, Yro, has been wanting to burn down all the water god temples. Makes sense I guess. We were hoping that we could stop Thrikarn and Yro in their tracks before another temple was destroyed, but instead we were firsthand witnesses to its destruction and I lost Soux. Again. Midnight went a little crazy after the temple got blown up, so I scopped up Yro in my best cooking pot, the hairy base got the dwarf, the sneaky tenor grabbed the necklace from Midnight and we ran like our shoes were on fire. Which they were. Luckily, the Griffon Guard let us stay at their place tonight and it sounds like we're maybe hired by them to destroy Yro or something. Either way its time for a well deserved nap. Just got to keep Yro within arms reach tonight. -Edna The Curse Cured with a Good Cry Dear Diary, I never did get that nap because YRO FREAKING BURNED A WHOLE THROUGH MY GOOD POT AND THROUGH THE WHOLE EDESIA DAMNED FLOOR. Of course he couldn't of just burned to the bottom of Quelmar and fallen out the other side of the material plane into nothingness. NOOOoOoOoo He has to fall right into a Pirate Ghost infested lake. Joking aside, down there with the Choir, it was like being back the Them again. Surprisingly, it felt right. Scary, but right instead of the gut-wrenching wrong I expected it to feel like. But then, the firey alto just had to plunge head first into literally every trap and pitfall she could possibly run into. Its like she'd never gone into a dungeon before. When she went down the first time, it was like Them all over again. The terror, the ragged breathing, and glossy eyes just made me freeze up. Made me S.T.O.P. from doing exactly what I swore to myself I would always do. The soprano bard was able to get to her soon enough, but I almost ended right there. Soon enough, a whiff of spring filled my lead-laden legs and I was patching her up left and right. But in that first moment, if she had died, I think I would have too. -Edna P.S. We did end up getting Yro back (the bastard) after lifting a curse off of some very sad pirate ghosts. A Goat and a Catapult Dear Diary, The Choir of Hell's Angels kicked some ass today, but I feel like I got a featured solo. We looked more into Yro's history with the help of the Illumians of the Arch Crystal Tower. We discovered that the crown was likely made by a family of bell-makers called the Redmanes and The Choir was sent to investigate. I also read a heartwarming tale of a grandmother goblin's love, but that's a story for another time. Unfortunately, the Banites had beaten us there. So The Choir came up with a daring plan that involved me catapulting my one and only goat, Billy, through the window of the mansion. I did it. It was so worth it. With the guards distracted, the fiery alto barged the building, burned the butt of the last guard, and bursted inside only then to come sprinting back out pursued by two very large men with two very large dogs. A quick spell and my poor chicken's life later, we almost made it into the mansion. Instead, we ended up sandwiched between ugly and uglier. We made it out, but then I had a run in with the most hideous beast I had ever seen: A Beholder. It was a near thing, but quick cooking fire did the trick. Yaddah yaddah yaddha. There were some women we saved. blah blah blah Some dragonborn guy almost died. Wah wah wah and THEN we went down to the final face-off with the Banites after I discovered a secret passageway to the basement. I cooked a quick meal to get everyone's strength back and then there we were staring down the ugliest of them all, Uglygon: the head of the Banites. While the rest of the Choir fought valiantly, I downed three Banites and captured another like the great hero I am! Huzzah! The End -Edna P.S. oh, we also found out that Yro had been made there. P.P.S. FYI Spring has come again and life is GREAT